Shattered Hearts
by nehabarve01
Summary: An emotional OS based on vivesha. Read n review! N I will reply the PM afer the problem is solved...for some reason the PM is not being sent...hope u like it.


Hey guyz this is a OS based on vivehsa. Emotional one. We don't get to c many fics on vivesha on FF so thought to write one. No bashing!

Shattered hearts...

Note: theyr married.

A man was standing at the edge of a mountain. It was clealy shown that was there to attempt suicide. The people who came for terking were shouting n telling him to go back! The man did not listean to anyone.

Man pov: nahi jee sakta main tumhare bina! Kyun chod kar chali gayi muzhe! Is duniya mein akela! Adhura hun mein tumhare bina! Plz wapas aa jaou! Tum meri zindagi ho! Meri sas ho! Meti dil ki dhakan ho! Tumhare bina meri zindagi adhuri hain! Plz wapas aa jayo! I LOVE U TASHA! Aur aj main tumhare pas aa raha hu! Is duniya ko chod ke! M coming!

N vivek jumped from the cliff. His head banged on rocks. All the people gathered around him. His head was bleeding badly. He went unconscious. The CID badge fell down from his pocket. The people took him to the hospital n a man picked the CID badge which was fallen.

Here in the CID bureau...

Freddie was continuesly calling vivek but he did not pick up. Everyone was tensed. Freddie was on the edge of crying but tried to control himself.

Daya: freddie..shant ho jao.

Freddie: sir muzhe vivek ki chinta ho rahi hain..wo kaal rat se gayab hain! Sir maine jab akhri bar vivek se bat ki tab wo bas marne ki bat kar raha tha!

Abhijeet: freddie shant ho jao. Vivek bada hi samajdar hain. Wo aisa vaise kuch nahi karega.

Sachin: ha freddie.

Meanwhile in the hospital...

The people took vivek to the hospital n vivek was immediately taken in the O.T. The man opeaned the CID badge. He saw that vivek was from CID. Hence he decided to call the CID bureau n inform them about vivek n his condition. The man took out his phone n called the bureau.

In the CID bureau...

Purvi: sachin sir..vivek ka kuch pata nahi chal raha. Vivek ka sel phone bhi track nahi ho pa raha!

Sachin: god! Bhagwan na kare usne kuch..

He could not continue the sentence as the phone of the Bureau rang. Kajal picked up the phone.

Phone convo...

Kajal: hello CID bureau.

Man: je main avinash bol raha hun.

Kajal: jee boliye.

Avinash: ji apka ek officer hospital main hain..kya nam hain ha VIVEK.

Kajal: kyaa! Hospital! Konsa! Aur kya hua hain? Thik toh hain na wo?

Avinash: MJM hospital dkhiye wo..(n he tells kajal what had happened)

Kajal was shocked. She immediately kept the phone n turned.

Sachin: kya hua kajal? Kiska phone tha? Aur hospital?

Kajal: sachin sir vivek..

Freddie: kya hua vivek ko?

Kajal told everything. Eeryone was shocked scared...freddie was totally shattered. He bursted out cryingn weeping.

Acp: jaldi chalo sab log!

Everyone rushed to the hospital. There they et avinash n thanked him. Avinash left then. Freddie was totaly broken. Tears were rolling down his eyes. Everyone else to were scared n sad. After a long waitin the doctor came out of the O.T. Freddie was the first one who rushed to the doctor.

Freddie: doctor sab! Vivek kaisa hai? Thik hai na wo?

Doctor: ap shant ho jayie...ek buri khabar hain.

Sachin: kaisi buri khabar?

Doctor: unke pas zyda vakt nai hain. Ap unse mil lijiye. M sry n excuse me.

Eberyone was shocked! Shattered! Freddie he could not move. He felt as if he had lost his everything. His best buddy..his brother eerything. They got some courage n went inside. Vivek was lying on the bed. His body had cutsn wounds n head was bbandaged. His mouth was coered with the oxygen mask. Acp sat next to him. Vivek tried to speak...

Vivek: s..I...r...m...a..I..n..ta..s...h..a...kkke...pa..s..j.a...r..a..ha...hu...a..p..sa..b..a...ap..n.. .. ...ra..k..h..n..a..b..ye.

N he closed his eye forever. The room filled with sadness! Every one was crying bitterly but Freddie he was almost dead! He stared crying loudly! He went n hugged viveks dead body. No one could c freddie like this. Daya n abhijet tried to conscole him but they to were shattered.

Abhijeet: daya ye kya ho raha hain! Pehele tasha aur ab vivek!

Daya: pata nahi abhijeet! Kya ho raha hein ye sab!

Freddie did all the rituals of vivek. The next day accompanied by the CID team freddy released viveks ashes in the river. Everyone cried bitterly but Freddie did not! A single tear did not slide down his eyes! All of the were shocked by this but they decided to ask freddie later.

That night everyone decided to go to frediies house. They went to his place n manisha opeaned the door.

Daya: namaste bhabhi ji..freddie kaha pe hain?

Manisha: namaste,.wo terrace pe hain.

Abhijeet: acha Kya hum mil sakte hai usee?

Manisha: je zarr..lekin jab se vivek ka antim sanskar karke aaye hain wo kisi ke bat nahi kar rahe.

Acp: chint mat karoo beta. Hum hai na ..

Sachin: ha bhabhi ye shock uske liye hi nahi hamare lie bhi zhelna bahoot muskil hain ki vivek ab is duniy mein nahi hain.

Purvi: sir chalo na freddie sir se mil kar ate hain.

All of them moved towards the terrace. Freddie was starting at the sky reting his hands on the grill. Daya moved towards him n kept his hand on freddies shoulder. Her turned n smiled lightly.

Sachin: kya dekh rahe the freddie?

Freddie: vivek aur tasha ko...

There was a silence.

Abhijeet: freddie tum dukhi nahi ho?

Freddie: dukhi toh hu sir par usse zyda khush ho.

Purvi: khush?

Freddie: ha purvi.

Kajal: sir hum kuch Samjhe nai.

Freddie: tasha ke death ke bad vivek toh jaise tut gaya tha! Wo toh jaise mentally mar gaya tha! Bus physically zind tha! Ghut ghut kar jee raha tha wo. Mera yar ab mukt ho gaya hain is dard aur dukh se. Ha man ki wo mujse bichad gaya lekin tasha hain na uske sath.

While looking at the sky...

Freddie: tasha mere yar ka dhyan rakhna! Khush rehna jaha kahi bhi ho! Aur ha main jaldi hi aane wala hun uske pass. Tab tak plzz uska dhyan rakhna...missing u both!

Manisha: chalo andar chalte hain..thand badh rahi hain.

Everyone agreed n went inside.

It is then shown the smiling faces of vivek n tasha in the sky.

* * *

><p>Hello frndz i was feeling sad n depresed so I wrote this ff. Hope u will like it. N as i said in my kevi fic..i cant reply to Pm bcoz whenever i try to replu..aisa ata hain..LIMIT REACHED..so i think there is a problem...will reply when the problem is solved! so how was it? plzz review!<p>

bye n tc!


End file.
